


tough luck

by starryred



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, Gen, celes - centric, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryred/pseuds/starryred
Summary: celes didn't have that much of a trouble. of the cold and cards and chips ready to be thrown out.





	tough luck

the gentle breeze was enough to further stress a gambler's thoughts.

it's too chilly inside the casino. this stuffy dark room. the tension. five men surrounding velvet table. she's good at maintaining a poker face, the dealer almost enthralled. celes had all these men wrapped around her fingers as if she's playing a puppet show than a money game. 

the man facing her, easy to be forgotten along with faces of any other men, seemed to be the only one managing his composure.

it's the subtle gestures. that little waver of wrists being adjusted, fixing and looking at watches as if time matters. the not-so visible glint of sweat shiny on palms touching greed. they look, analyze, on how to win this game of luck and pretend.

the blatant yet reluctant faces of submission. of wanting to win. hungry for more money, more power and status to the point that no one would bat an eye.

she pulls an ace. "full house."

celes collects the chips and promptly walks out.


End file.
